A Little Too Late
by ErisRocks
Summary: Sequel to 'Memory: How Fickle are you" and "My Immortal" The Queen has slept with Michael and now must deal with the concequences.
1. Casualties of War

Causalities of War

Okay here is the sequel to 'My Immortal' I'm warning you now this fic does not have a fairytale ending. You have been warned. So without further adieu, the first chapter. Please R&R.

Casualties of War

_2 months later_

"What have you done!" the Queen rages "You were supposed to forget him! Do you not remember your vow or were they merely hollow words. You are weak." She spits "You have always been weak, and look where it has gotten you, running out of His room, half dressed and reeking of Him in the middle of the night!"

I know, I know…it was a mistake. My words sounding hoarse even in my own mind. How could I have let this happen, he was only trying to apologise and I…seduced him. It was not meant to happen, my heart overpowered my mind and sensibilities. Now look where it has gotten me. Creeping down the hallway towards my own room, shame burning a twisting hole in my gut. What am I going to do? I cannot face him again…not after this.

The thought of not seeing him again slices my heart to ribbons, as if it was not already broken, wrenching a sob from my throat. Crying, I continue to my room, the door whooshes open at my approach. Once inside I collapse to my knees, the grit of the floor digging into my bare skin. I allow my grief and shame to swallow me leaving only heartache and despair. The tears stream down my face and land soundlessly on the floor. I quickly lessen my presence in the link, so I will appear to be sleeping. I do not want the others to see me this way. Why do the spirits see fit to torment me this way! What did I do to deserve this? He dose not love me, he can't even remember me. How can I go on, knowing the shame I have brought upon my name and that of the Hive's. Just by allowing him to live, I have put my own selfish desires before the needs of the Hive, my people. As Queen I should have known better. My subjects have already sensed the change, the…human in him. It is not difficult to detect. The stench of the human parts waft from him, like smoke from a fire. I have been so selfish in my desire not to loose him a second time, but my commanders have been expressing their concern, not seeing the prudence in keeping him alive, now that we know where Earth is. I know I have been avoiding the issue.

I remember hearing, in my childhood, tales of Queens who lost their mates, most died. Their grief overwhelming them, but others lived, but were no longer the powerful leaders of their Hives. They were merely shells of their former selves, the Dead Queens. By allowing their grief to consume themselves they were leaving their Hive and subjects leaderless and susceptible to attack. I could not do that to them. They are the only family I have left, my father dead before I even got to know him, my mother lost in the war against the Lanteans and my mate, gone yet still here. It is not as if we had any children either, but not for lack of trying. His mother was experiment on, by the Lanteans, when she was pregnant with him and afterwards she could conceive no more, and we are unable too.

Panic is welling within me. I don't know what to do. I do not want to become a Dead Queen, nor do I want to kill him. I have no other options, I must pick my poison. I gasp as my stomach rebels, clenching powerfully till I feel that I may faint. I am not strong enough to cope without him. I nearly died when I lost him the first time, when the Lanteans stole him. It took the energies of two humans to bring me back from the void between life and death. The pain worsens and I collapse onto the floor.

I open my eyes, only to find myself in a dark room, two others occupy the room. I glance down at myself and discover that my clothes have changed. I am sitting on the floor, dressed in white hospital garbs. The two shadowy figures walk casually towards me one is male and the other female. Suddenly the female lunges towards me and wraps her fist in my hair, dragging me to my feet. I scream in agony as she snarls at me, her face inches from my own. I gasp in shock, s-she is my mother.

"Mother," I whimper, terrified. "your hurting me."

She cackles at my pathetic and weak voice. "You call yourself a Queen, you have some nerve. You are pathetic," she suddenly releases me and I crumple to the floor. She stalks around me as she continues her tirade "you are weak. Did you learn nothing from my example. I am a great Queen. I put the needs of the Hive before my own and what do you do," She laughs again "you sleep with him. You are weak. You know what must be done."

I shake my head at her words, I can't do it. I can't kill him.

"How sad," My head jerks up as the male speaks, his voice mocking. "poor little girl. Does it hurt, did I hurt you," He looks upon my crumpled form with a sympathy that quickly morphs into sadistic glee. "Did I break your heart. You know I will never love you. I used you for your warmth, but your silly broken heart blinded you to that. I could never love you my dear… I hate you," He grabs me harshly by the throat, reenacting what happened in his room two months prior. This time he doesn't stop squeezing. I feel once again the tightness, but this time I don't fight him. I gasp as I struggle to breathe, his hand around my throat making that impossible. My hands scratch at his, but to no avail. I can't breathe, I don't think that I…

A scream tears itself from my throat as I sit up from the floor. I quickly grab at my throat, as I struggle to calm my racing heart. I hear someone speak "My Queen, are you well,"

I turn my head towards the voice and see one of my commanders looking at me, concern etched plainly on his face. Behind him are my personal guards, standing protectively over me. "you should go to the infirmary, milady," At my questioning look he gestures towards my hands. Slowly I turn my hands over, palm up, and my eyes widen at the blood covering them.

"What happened." I ask him, a tremor in my voice.

"We could sense your panic, my Queen. When we came to assist you, we saw you clawing at your throat,"

My eyes widened at his pronouncement and my head snapped round to face him.

"but when I touched your shoulder, you woke up," I turn from his face to stare at my hands.

"come milady, you need medical assistance."

Nodding I allow one of my guards to lift me, with surprising gentleness, and carry me towards the infirmary. Although I appeared silent, my mind was repeating the dream, his last words ringing in my ears. 'I hate you.' My beloved would never hurt me so, he loved me. This new Wraith…Michael, is a danger to everyone on this ship. I now know what I must do. The Hive must be purged of the corruption and filth. Michael must die.

Oooh, suspense. Well, reviews will help me write the next part faster. So please R&R.


	2. Sacrifice

Hey Guys I' am soo very sorry that this chapter is well *checks watch* a year over due *sheepish grin* and I know a few of you may wanna kick my ass for this but please no throwing projectiles! That means you Mina! *Mina grumbles and lowers the bazooka* so without further adieu. The second of more chapters to come :D

Sacrifice

The walk to the infirmary is short and once we are inside the guard that is carrying me walks over to one of the organic examination tables and sets me down gently. My commander immediately scurries from the main area to one of the side rooms where the physicians attend to research and other medical matters. Despite the lateness of the hour, the Hive's best doctor scurries from the room, followed swiftly by the commander, she immediately dips her head, as tradition dictates, as she comes to a stop in front of me. Then she turns her head in the direction of the commander and narrows her eyes at him. He bristles slightly, bows before me and leaves the room, muttering something inaudible about doctors and their medical mumbo jumbo. I smile briefly in amusement at his antics and then turn my attention to the doctor as she silently requests to begin the examination. I quickly tell her I' am fine and that I have more pressing matters to attend to. We have only just recently acquired the information we needed to upgrade our hyper drive engines to make the journey to out new rich feeding ground and as Queen I must oversee the project. My knowledge of the Hive's systems is limited at best from a scientific point of view, but as Queen of the Hive, I' am privy to information that the Hive alone shares with me.

The doctor immediately responds her medical training no doubt causing her to question me "But my Queen." She protests, her voice small and scared. She is obviously terrified of disobeying my will, it is no secret that among the Wraith the Queen's will is law and none under her command have the right to question it.

Not wanting to spend another moment having this conversation I quickly interrupt her. "I said no!" I growl threateningly as I bare my teeth and hiss low in my throat.

I'm not truly angry with her I just want to leave and one of the many advantages of being Queen is that she cannot stop me. It works her protest dies half formed in her throat as her eyes widen and she retreats back into a submissive stance, she quickly lowers her head and keeps her eyes trained on the floor.

"Forgive my presumptuousness my Queen, I only sought to ensure your welfare." She apologizes almost immediately.

Sniffing slightly I slide gracefully off the bed and move to stand in front of her, my guards moving to flank me, forever vigilant in their protection of me. I force my way into her mind, swiftly penetrating her mental shielding to bend her to my will.

"Kneel, kneel, kneel" I command my tone irritated. I can feel the others' shock, confusion and fear as they wait holding their breath collectively for me to pass judgment. The doctor drops swiftly to her knees, she does not resist me. I know that it is not necessary for me to threaten a feeding for this transition, but I have felt the sting of my subjects' doubt for too long. It is time to restore order within the Hive.

The doctor trembles slightly as I brush the back of my knuckles of my right hand against her cheek, she does not hide her fear. I smile slightly as I bend forward, tilting her chin up till her gaze locks with mine. Her golden eyes dart nervously as she waits for my judgment.

"You are forgiven." I croon softly as I release her chin and mind. I move back from her as she slumps forwards onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath, her ebony hair falling to frame her face. I can feel both her and the others' relief as the tension dissipates from the link.

I turn and stride from the infirmary, ignoring the doctor and the others now emerging from their rooms into the hallway, they are wary as they move to their separate work stations. We have much to do if we are to reach Earth and our new feeding ground. I do not break my stride as I walk back down the hallway to my quarters. I order the guards to wait at the entrance as the organic door whooshes open at my approach. Once inside I move past my large bed to walk towards my wardrobe, purposefully avoiding the objects within the room there will be time to reassess the current proceedings, but now is not that time. I pull out a fresh cream coloured undergarments, a corset and slip and proceed into my bathroom, after a brief shower I exit the bathroom wearing the underclothes and slip. I tug on a cream coloured top and overcoat, then I tie the dark brown corset tightly over the top and coat. I pull on the white leggings and tuck them into a pair of dark brown high heeled boots. Finally I slide on white handless gloves and light brown gauntlets and turn to leave my quarters. A quick mental command and my guards move to follow me down the main hallway that leads directly to the bridge, I will go there later for now I need to check on the progress the engineers have made on the modifications to the engines.

After about five minutes I have reached the entrance to the engine room. I enter swiftly and immediately scan the room for the ranking engineer my Second…no **Chief** Scientist appointed to the task, as per my request. The engineers already in the room turn to bow swiftly, they obviously fear due to my earlier performance, of course they believed it to be real. The engineer that I' am searching for scurries forward to greet me, he is quite young by our standards, but my advisor assures me that he is the most gifted scientist since…no I will not think of him anymore. I have wasted enough time with my own trivial pursuits. The Hive has suffered long enough.

"My Queen," he greets with a small inclination of his head as he comes forward. "do you wish for my formal status report now?" He questions nervously as he fiddles with a small device in his hands.

"No, I only wish for a brief update on the progress you have made on updating the hyper drive engines." He smiles quickly and gestures to a console and launches into a brief, by a scientist's measure, report of all the progress he has made so far, his excitement over the prospect of a new feeding ground showing plainly on his face. As he continues to speak, I note happily that the other scientists have returned to their work, seemingly aware of my good mood. The Hive bubbles over with joy, the prospect of a new feeding ground is too exciting to hold in. I inhale deeply and nod my head in approval, they have done well. The engineer beams at the praise and returns his attention to the console once more.

"Alert me when the hyper drive engines are fully updated." I command the engineer as I turn to exit the engine room.

"Yes my Queen." His response is automatic, which means that the happenings of this morning have already reached everyone within the Hive. My goal has been achieved, they will no longer question my judgment, but it will take time and undoubtedly Michael's death to regain their unwavering loyalty.

I quietly leave the engine room and head towards the bridge, my sister Queen must be informed of our progress if we are to reach Earth as quickly as possible. Upon entering the bridge I order one of the commanders to contact the other Hive and I move to stand in front of the screen at the head of the bridge as the image of the other Queen appears. She holds herself with the grace and regality befitting her station, her eyes are a dark green with flecks of gold, a rarity among my kind, only a few seem to possess them, my mate's mother being one of them. The Queen's long, thick magenta hair is loose and drapes over her shoulders and her pale, almost white skin shines in the soft green light of her Hive. Today, she is wearing a blue dress that makes her look strikingly like the Keeper we lost to the Lanteans two years ago. I do not know if they were related, among Wraith it is considered taboo to speak directly to another about their lost family members, another one of the many things a Queen must keep in consideration, lest she alienate a potential ally.

"Sister." I greet formally with a nod of my head.

"Sister, what is the progress on your Hive?" she questions immediately her eyes curious and if I'm not mistaken excited though she hides it well.

"My Chief Engineer has reported that the updates are going ahead as planned and they should be finished within the hour." I answer her watching as she begins to smile and I can feel her Hive reacting in a similar fashion as mine.

"It is the same on my ship," She replies without prompting "We shall contact you again when we are ready to move forward in our plan."

"Very well." I nod in her direction once more and silently inform the commander to terminate the transmission.

The screen goes dark once again and I turn to stride from the room, I need to…remove certain items from my quarters. As I walk down the hall I see Him, he is walking towards the engine room no doubt, which unfortunately for me I just passed. He has not seen me yet too engrossed in the tablet he carries. Silently I command the guard on my right to remove him from my path, I want to appear steadfast in my resolve to execute him. Though really I' am afraid to talk to him lest I loose my nerve, however this act of dismissal will sit well with the Hive and remove any doubts they may have in my ability to rule when confronted with Him. Time seems to slow as he looks up at me, a slight blush steals onto his face and I resist the urge to smile and carefully arrange my features into a mask of impassiveness, as my guard lashes out with his right hand and shoves Michael into the wall as well pass. I do not break my stride as he projects his confusion towards me and I feel the gentle prodding of his mind as he attempts to communicate with me.

"My Queen, what?…" he begins mentally, but I clamp down harshly and severe the connection, effectively blocking him out.

In our brief connection, I could sense his other emotions: his fear for having displeased me in some way and his hurt for being dismissed so callously, he must still be unaware of what has transpired since I left his room this morning. I feel guilt and sadness well up within me, but I push it back. I will have time to deal with it all properly once we have reached our new feeding ground and taken our fill, when the other Queens in my alliance be informed of Earth and the technology they will need to reach it. Only then, when their Hives are full, will the other factions' Queens be informed of the gift we are providing for our race. I feel pride and satisfaction at the thought that my kind will once again coexist in harmony as we once did before 'The Great Awakening' as the worshippers call it.

As we walk towards my quarters I mentally check on the Hive, quickly ensuring that all systems and occupants are well. I feel a brief touch of guilt as I check on the doctor that I threatened to feed on earlier, she feels the brush of my mind against hers and welcomes the link. She says nothing but I can tell she understands and does not blame me, the females among my race have greater mental abilities than the males do and so her understanding is greater, although I' am not sure if it is due to intuition or the Link. It is worrying at times that the connection the Hive shares is so strong that it is impossible without the strong mental shields of a Queen or a high ranked male to protect secrets.

I instruct my guards to wait at the organic door, outside of my quarters. The day has been taxing and I must rest. I do not bother changing out of my clothes as I crawl sleepily onto the fleshy mattress and lie down on my back. The Hive's activity and many sleepless nights quickly catch up to me, as my eyes close and my breathing shallows, I' am lulled to sleep by the soft hum of the Hive.

A few hours later, I awaken to a niggling pressure in my head. Groggily I sit up and mutter under my breath.

"What is it?" I grumble mentally at the intruder.

"My apologies, my Queen, but you ordered me to inform you when the updates we have made to the hyper drive engines were fully operational," The intruder, who I quickly realise is the engineer I had spoken to earlier. "we are ready to proceed to the next phase in the plan."

"Excellent, has the other Hive been alerted to this?" I question him, it would not do well to proceed to the next phase without both Hives fully operational. We cannot afford a setback when we are so close to victory.

"N-no, my Q-Queen, we…we did not wish to p-p-proceed without your authorization." He stammers nervously, as the little amount of courage he possessed when first addressing me disappears.

I project positive feelings to his mind in order to calm him "You have done well. I shall inform my sister Queen of this and we shall continue on as planned." I tell him gently. He may be one of the brightest Wraith on board this Hive, but he is still young, it would be best for him to not be incapacitated by fear lest the plan go awry. We are too close, have sacrificed too much to fail now.

I slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed, my heeled boots thudding softly against the floor as I stand and leave my room. The guards fall into step behind me as I walk towards the bridge.

"Open a channel." I command as I enter the bridge. The screen immediately jumps to life revealing my sister Queen.

"Sister," she begins with a nod of her head. "have you been successful in updating you hyper drive engines?"

"We have," I answer. "and yourself?"

"I have just received word, my Hive is ready to proceed to the next phase." She finishes with a smile that I cannot help but respond in kind.

"Then we shall continue on as planned, I shall inform you of any developments when we pause for hull regeneration." I reply, we have all been waiting so long for this day, a new rich feeding ground.

"And I shall do the same." She replies and with a swift nod the screen goes black once again.

Finally after three long years of sacrifice and civil war we have the solution and order will be restored. However, the two Lantean prisoners will still have to be attended to, I think it would be best that I inform them of the proceedings of our plan.

Smirking, I turn to leave the bridge and head to a transporter with my guards at my heels. Once rematerialized I head to the cocoons they are being held in. As I approach I can hear the scientist babbling away to his companion, seemingly already aware of what lies in store for his planet. Smiling I turn into the corridor and stand just inside the Runner's peripheral vision. His struggles increase and my smile broadens. I walk until I' am standing in front of them. The scientist's eyes wild with fear and the Runner's with rage.

"Hello Doctor McKay, Runner." I greet them, as I survey them held inside the cocoons. The Runner tenses as I address them.

"Uh, hello," McKay returns, as he fights to control the fear so clearly etched on his face.

"What do you want?" The Runner snarls at me.

"Oh, I only wished to inform you of the Hives' progress, we have updated our hyper drives and all ready well on the way to our new feeding ground, where we will cull our human herd and satiate our burning hunger and you will get to witness the fruits of your labour." I answer nonchalantly, a gleam in my eyes in anticipation of the meal awaiting us.

"Well, wasn't that kind of you." McKay counters his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I' am only returning the favour, Doctor, merely…repaying the kindness that you and your people have shown to me."

"What are you talking about? What have we ever done to you that warrants the destruction of an entire planet?" McKay shouts defiant anger consuming him.

"You know what, did you really think that after what you did to him that I would allow you to live. If this is so you are more foolish than I ever imagined," I reply darkly as I step closer to him. His anger is immediately replaced by fear. "and you will learn what happens to those who cross me." I finish with a growl and turn to leave.

As I move I see McKay's eyes light up with understanding and he gasps. "That's why you are doing this? All this effort for one Wraith, who by the way you now have back." The defiance is creeping back into his voice. How dare he be so callous! And he has the gall to call us monster.

I quickly whirl around to face him "No, I do not, he is dead! My mate is dead, you killed him! He is only a shell of what he once was, he remembers nothing thanks to you and now you will pay for what you have done!" I snarl in his face and he whimpers.

"Well, we are so sorry to hear about that," he replies smugly and the Runner grins nastily enjoying the thought of my pain.

"No, no you're not," I step closer to him and hiss dangerously quietly "but you will be."

I turn, disgusted, and leave them to their fate.

A few days have passed and I' am in my personal chambers, listening my Chief Scientist's status report on the Hive's newly equipped hyper drive engine, courtesy of the Atlanteans. when I sense His presence in the corridor leading towards me. I watch him discretely from the corner of my eye as Michael enters my chambers, my two guards standing at the first two of eight bone columns that create a walkway to where I sit on my throne, snap to attention turning to face me as per my mental command. Michael halts just before my throne, waiting impatiently for me to address him. He should not have come here, the others are waiting for his death and by confronting me he is forcing my hand. I have no choice but to hurt him. My Chief Scientist glances between us from his position to the right of my throne, having sensed the tension between us, he silently asks whether he is to remain. Quickly, as to leave no doubt in his mind, I flick my head to the side and hiss. He understands and quickly exits the room and waits out of earshot, as he passes he unflinchingly knocks into Michael's shoulder. I carefully project slight amusement into the link, which satisfies the others, before I address Michael. It is essential that I my performance is flawless, lest they loose faith in my abilities and rebel.

"Yes, Michael?" I straighten up and flick my head as I question him haughtily, making sure to assert my position as the superior Wraith, just as Mother taught me.

He doesn't seem to react in the correct manner befitting a male in his place, it would be in his best interest to kneel before me and open his mind to me, in order to demonstrate his submission. Michael, of course, chooses a different route, instead he stands defiantly even as I place a subtle, gentle pressure in his mind, instructing him to kneel. As the Queen, I cannot tolerate his poor manners, especially while the others are watching. I must be careful. I summon anger to give the impression that I' am about to punish him for his defiance. For Wraith, the attribute in a human only intensifies the satisfaction gained when feeding, however, in a Wraith it only shows disrespect to their Hive and Queen.

"You should have told me," he replies, seemingly unaware of his fate. He elaborates as I turn my head slightly and arch my eye ridges innocently. "That we were going to betray the Atlanteans." His posture is still relaxed seemingly unaware of what I have in store for him.

"Are you feeling sympathy for them?" I question smugly, my inner voice screams and rails against what I' am doing, as I tilt my head back to look down my nose at him. I feel shame at the realisation of how easily I' am able to do this, the words come almost effortlessly.

He answers unflinchingly a strong and confident "No," he appears to be slightly put off by my demeanor, his confusion wafts from him, from both my earlier behaviour and from this betrayal. He never the less continues unflinchingly as I gaze down at him in disgust, my lips pulled back in a grimace. "But I don't understand why I wasn't told. I told you of their plan because I believe it was a viable way-" Quickly and harshly I cut him off.

"You are only alive because you still may prove to be useful," I pause slightly to allow the meaning of my words penetrate his mind and to collect myself, I have come too far to stop now. "but I fear Michael," I put an emphasis on his human name to clearly convey my feelings of contempt and revulsion, as I lean forward in my throne to deliver the final blow. "that the lingering stench of what they transformed you into will never fade." I finish with a menacing snarl as I glare at him, daring him to test me.

He however looks blankly up at me, disbelief etched plainly onto his features, his mouth open in shock. Upon seeing this look of hurt, I' am suddenly filled with the desire to be able to take back the words that have hurt him so and keep him with me forever even if I disgrace the Hive. Savagely I force the compulsion back and continue to meet his gaze unflinchingly. His eyes continue to scan my face for any signs of jest, when he finds none he recovers from the initial shock and hisses low in his throat glaring at me as he turns and exits my chambers, passing the guards as he leaves. As I watch him go I smile briefly and regain my regal posture upon my throne. Finally I have done it, my actions will no doubt spread throughout the Hive and I will regain my title as a respected and feared Queen, I have honored my Hive and my ancestors. Mother would have been proud.

I access the link and order my Chief Scientist back to my chambers to conclude his report as I notice that my subjects have already taken my dismissal of Michael as a sign to shun him. Nausea rises within me as I lock onto Michael and sense his feelings of hurt, betrayal and sadness. These were the same ones that the Lanteans inflicted upon him, identical to the ones I sensed when he returned, and the knowledge that I' am the one who has inflicted them upon him once again makes sick to my stomach. I pull out of the link and rise to exit the chamber. Suddenly and without warning a wave of dizziness crashes over me. My hand flies to my mouth as my vision beings to blur and my eyelids to flutter. I faintly hear my Chief Scientist's frantic cries and the others' panic as darkness swallows me and I collapse at the foot of my throne.

A/N: Once again I' am so very sorry that it has been sooo long but hopefully the length and the fact that I plan to continue it will make up for it *hopeful smile* Please RnR.


	3. The Bitter End

I awoke to find myself in the infirmary...again. To coin a human phrase crap. I struggle to sit up and my own weakness terrifies me I look up into the worried faces of my chief scientist and the doctor.

"My Queen, we were so worried about you, are you well?" asks the scientist his face painfully close.

Smiling gently the doctor removes the scientist muttering something about me needing my rest.

"My Queen, I'm afraid there is something we need to discuss, it is of a delicate nature I am afraid."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

The doctor looks nervous as she takes a deep breath and says "Milady, you're pregnant."

I choke in surprise, I had thought that in all my years of infertility that a child was impossible. This news is both shocking and wonderful. A child, I gently, carefully move my hand to touch my, for now, flat stomach.

My voice is croaky and quiet as I reply "You are certain of this?" I inadvertently hold my breath as I wait for her to respond.

"Of course my Queen I would not have said anything if I was not certain, here as you can see this little dark patch here in your womb is the embryo." She gestures to the screen as she scanned my stomach once again to show me the image. I feel tears prick in my eyes at the sight of my child and I resolve then and there to, and I cannot believe the thought is entering my mind, spare Michael. He is the father, he has a right to know and be a part of the child's life. Damn the consequences I love him and this baby. He needs to be here to help me raise it as is per the custom of a mated pair.

Already I know that I love this baby more than there are stars in the sky and I won't allow anything to happen to it. Soon we shall reach Earth and all our dreams of a rich feeding ground will come to fruition. But first thing is first I will have to find Michael.

I thank the doctor before hopping off the examination table, my guards following me closely. The knowledge that I am finally pregnant reverberates through the Hive and I sense that they are all thrilled. I am suddenly bombarded by congratulations and well wishes via the link. But I have only one thought in my head and that is to find Michael. After our latest verbal skirmish I doubt very much that he will even want to see me ever again, but I have to try. I ask through the link whether anyone has seen hide or hair of Michael but no one has seen him. Suddenly an explosion rocks the ship. My subjects are in a panic as they rush around the Hive attempting to salvage the hit areas. I send out a wave of calm and order the drones to assist where needed. Then I turn to the problem at hand, finding Michael.

My first thought is to find him in the labs, I walk the small distance to the labs, walking past running wraith, both male and female, adults and children, and quickly enter the room. Once inside I am met with the smiling but concerned faces of my scientists, without being told I know by their body language that the damage was serious but not irreparable, but no Michael. Choosing my words carefully I ask them if they had seen Michael

"Has anyone seen the abomination, I need to speak with him."

"No my Queen." They all answer simultaneously, finally I have their full devotion and cooperation, it has only taken the shattering of my heart to do so but it has happened.

I am pulled from my musings by my Chief Scientist rushing into the room, he is surprised to see me.

"My Queen," he says and then bows at the waist. "forgive me but what are you doing here?"

I ignore his impoliteness and continue regardless "I am looking for the abomination, have you seen him?" He assumes I am going to execute him, I do not correct him.

"Last I heard my Queen he was in his quarters."

I nod my head at him and leave the room. I head down to his quarters, my two guards falling into step behind me and pray to the spirits that he will forgive me, if not for my sake then for the child I am carrying. I move to knock upon the door, when it whooshes open at my approach. Cautiously I walk into the room with my guards, searching for him,

"Michael?" I call softly as I walk into the room and after a brief glance I notice that he is not there. Sadly I turn to leave the room. I head to my throne room when I am interrupted by a commander telling me that Michael has just removed the prisoner from his custody to question him. I am confused I did not give any such order. The commander sends me the conversation via the link and I am shocked by what I see

"You should not be here." the commander growls at Michael.

"She asked me to question the prisoner," Michael says confidently in response, I can feel the commander's distain and revulsion but I force it to the back of my mind once the repairs have been made I will address the crew in how Michael is to be treated from now on. "if you'd prefer to discuss it with her..." he leaves the threat dangling as he is certain that the mere mention of me will allow the commander's full cooperation.

"Release him." the commander orders the drones reluctantly.

"I will take him from here." Michael growls before turning to walk away from the commander.

I gave no such order, but why would Michael want a human prisoner? Just then it all clicks into place, the explosion, the human. Michael is trying to escape, I had hoped that he would make this easier, by staying put but he seems determined to escape, it seems that the retrovirus did not destroy his stubbornness. Whenever my mate wanted something enough it happened. I cannot allow it. I dismiss my guards and run to where the prisoners are meant to be held, hoping, praying that I am not too late... Too late an explosion rocks the ship and I fall to the floor, I am pulled up by a passing guard, I sound the alarm and access the link my subjects are in a frenzy we have sustained serious damage, and the other Hive has been destroyed. I gulp and race towards the transporters I cannot miss him.

I run down the levels toward the prison level and stop just outside the entrance. I hear voices coming from inside. My heart leaps into my throat as I hear his voice and the filthy human's.

"Where are they?" the human asks Michael.

Michael responds sadly "I'm sorry. They must have been taken for feeding."

"No no these were cut from the inside they escaped."

"They could be anywhere on this ship."

I struggle to hear more of their conversation as they move out of earshot and I race after them. I am so busy trying to be stealthy I lose sight of the human until I hear the click of a gun cocking.

"Not so fast your highness," The human says cockily as he points his gun at me. "keep moving." he says and then gestures with his gun. I walk slowly ahead of them until we catch up with his other companions, the prisoners that had escaped, the human that has his gun trained on me speaks about movies, whatever those are, to his companions and Michael suggests that we all go to a transport.

"What about her." The Runner asks his tone of voice practically begging to kill me where I stand.

"She comes with us." I hear Michael say just in the nick of time as I sense the human preparing his gun to fire, he must know that killing me would give them a fifty fifty chance of escaping without the alarms going off or a more likely scenario is that he simply just wants me dead.

Michael hands the Runner his gun and turns his back on him. The Runner immediately pulls out his gun and acting on instinct I throw myself onto Michael too fast for any of the humans to react to. I hold onto him tightly as I wait for the sound of a gun going off but I never hear it all I can see is Michael's stunned face as he holds me in his arms. He slowly gets off the floor and pulls me with him.

Michael says nothing as we, that is the humans, Michael and myself, all walk to the transport ships, and before I have the chance to open my mouth Michael pulls out his weapon and stuns me. My last thought as I lose consciousness is of the baby and I pray to the spirits that it will not be taken from me.

I open my eyes to see my guards looking down at me. I sigh, I spend far too much of the time unconscious now a days. I access the link and catch up on what I have missed, unfortunately I am bombarded with questions about my wellbeing and the baby's. The doctor immediately orders me to come to the infirmary for a scan, but I don't have the time. I need to get to the bridge before they escape. As soon as I reach the bridge I am told by a commander that a transport vessel has just left the bay. Its him I know it is! I order my subjects to open fire upon it, but to disable it only. Unfortunately the ship is too small and a single blow is all it took for it to be destroyed. I wail in agony before a terrifying rage takes a hold of me, I order the Darts to be deployed, but the humans have anticipated it and they concentrate fire on the bays. A huge explosion rocks the ship and I am sent careening to the floor, it's no use the concentrated fire has created a number of secondary explosions that have disabled our ability to fire. I immediately order a status report and await it in my chambers.

Hours pass before the report is ready I am handed the report by my chief scientist I am halfway through reading about the hull regeneration progress when I smell something strange. I put the data pad down and raise my head to notice a gas coming in through the chamber ceiling. I begin to cough and splutter and my eyes bulge. I access the link and hear the distress of many of my subjects before I fall off my throne and pass out.

I awaken to hear voices in my chamber, I groggily attempt to sit up, but I only succeed in raising myself off the floor slightly, the voices get clearer through the fog that has enveloped my senses.

"Hello? I hear a male, I think I know him, say, as their footfalls get louder as they approach me. "You all right?" I hear the same male ask again. I cough in response.

"It's okay. You're gonna be all right now." I hear another one say before he places a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly it all clicks into place the voices, they are the Lanteans! I growl low in my throat before lifting the human, that I do not recognise, up by his neck. I roar in his face and lift my right hand to feed before I am struck by bullets, the pain spreading as I struggle to move, and the last thing I see on this mortal coil is a flash of red and then...nothing.


End file.
